As Fate Would Have It
by CommanderKilljoy
Summary: Zoe and Alyssa have been friends for forever and keep their relationship a secret from their families. Snippets of their life before Evie came and a little bit afterwards. Rating will possibly change. (Zoe/OFC)
1. Chapter 1

The car pulled up to the front of the large house and parked. The young woman behind the wheel turned the car off and got out. The area around the house was quiet and when she looked at the house, she could hear voices from the inside. Closing the door, she took the steps up to the front porch two at a time. She reached the front door and raised her hand to knock when she heard a voice from the inside of the house.

"You better not be plannin' on knockin' on that door! You just walk in now. You're here enough." A female voice said and the young woman smiled as she opened the screened door and walked into the house. It was a bit less humid in the house and it took a few moments for her eyes to adjust. Walking into the kitchen, she saw an older woman cooking something.

"Hello Marguerite. How are you today?" The older woman stopped what she was doing, wiping her hands on her apron and moving towards the young woman.

"Alyssa! It's so nice to see you. What are you and Zoe gonna be doing this weekend?"

"Well, we're having a sleepover and I just needed some help going through my things. What should come with me to college or not."

"That's so excitin' now! What were you going for again?"

"Environmental science." Marguerite laughed and looked back at her.

"I guess we'll never be able to keep you out of that bog. I still remember that time when Jack had to save you from sinking." Alyssa's face turned a shade of pink, a bit embarrassed.

"My mom was so mad when I came home covered in mud." The two women stood there for a few moments before the younger one spoke. "Where's Zoe?"

"I believe upstairs getting ready. Go ahead and get her." With a smile, she turned and took the steps two at a time again. She made it to the top of the steps and took a turn at the top of the steps. She knew Zoe's door was to the right and when she reached it, she knocked and waited.

"Come in…" She heard Zoe answer quietly before she walked in. Her room was sparse but it somehow fitted her. She left the door cracked open.

"Hey." She had a smile that was from ear to ear as she looked at her friend. "You ready? I have lots of things planned for tonight." Zoe turned around as she brushed some of her short hair out of her eyes. Alyssa crossed the room and planted a kiss on the girl's lips. She slowly pulled away.

"I assume that is one of the things planned?" Zoe said with a smile and she laughed.

"Just maybe. Is this all your stuff?" She looked at the bed which just had a bag and a pillow. She reached for the pillow as Zoe grabbed her bag.

"Yes. I don't see why I need to bring a pillow. We just end up sharing your bed anyway." She didn't say anything as the two made their way down the steps and towards the front door.

"Bye Marguerite! I'll have Zoe back early Monday afternoon!" She called out as the front screened door was open.

"You two have fun now!" The two young women made their way towards the car and put the items into the back seat. Alyssa took the front seat and put her seatbelt on, then turning on the car. Zoe was silent as she drove them down the lane towards the road.

The house was silent as they made their way into the house. She knew her parents hadn't been gone long when she felt the cool air in the house had been turned down. The two were quiet as they made their way up to Alyssa's bedroom and when the door was open, boxes were stacked in the corner. Putting the bags down, she looked over at Zoe and smiled.

"I never knew how hard it was going to be going through all my stuff, deciding what to take." She sat on the bed and laid back, staring at the ceiling. She knew Zoe was still standing there. Arching her head just a little, she looked at her. "Come here, I got you something." As Zoe looked over at her and finally made her way to the bed, Alyssa had turned to lay on her stomach and reach over to her nightstand, opening the drawer. She felt the bed move and pulled her hand out of the drawer. Turning to lay on her side, she smiled.

"What did you get me?" She looked up at Zoe and put the object in her hand.

"A cell phone, so we can keep in contact while I'm away." She had watched her take the phone into her hand and looked at it. She knew they didn't have any kind of technology at her house and she wanted to keep in contact with Zoe somehow. "It's a prepaid and I put 600 minutes on it and it should last till I come home. I'll get another one then." The other girl looked at her and didn't say anything. Alyssa got worried. Zoe got closer and kissed her lips.

"Thanks. I'll try to keep it hidden."

"Hide it from Lucas, who knows what he'd do if he found it." The two girls laid on the bed for a while, not saying anything. It was getting darker outside as they sat on the bed, Alyssa showing her how to use the phone. It was a basic smartphone and she showed her how to text, take pictures and send them.

"It'll take a while to get used to it." Alyssa said as she put her own phone down and looked over at Zoe, who had put her own phone to the side. They fell into a comfortable silence as she reached over and turned on the lamp that was next to the bed. Leaning over, she kissed her lips and smiled a bit. "We'll get out of here, I promise."


	2. Chapter 2

They walked hand-in-hand down the street, smiles on both of their faces. The weather started out nice but the clouds were growing darker and they were going to need to find somewhere to go soon if they didn't want to get drenched. They had picked up their pace and were making their way back to the college campus. When they got to the entrance of the dorm, it had started to drizzle. Alyssa had swiped her card and the door opened, letting them both in. Once inside the doors, she turned and gave Zoe a kiss on the lips. The two smiled at each other and turned to walk further into the dorms. She could hear music playing in various rooms, TVs blaring and people talking. They walked into the elevator and Alyssa pressed the number three button and the elevator began its short ascent. The two were silent as the short trip ended and they walked out. It was a bit more quiet on the third floor and once they got to her room, the door shut and they were cut off from everyone else.

"This is the best day I've had in a while." Zoe said as she shrugged out of her hoodie while Alyssa turned on a light. They had the room to themselves this weekend since her roommate was gone.

"I'm glad. It's been a good day and the weather held like we hoped it would." She sat on the edge of the bed as she took off her shoes. She had watched her girlfriend wonder over to the desk where she kept all her textbooks. It had been expensive to get those books, most of them used but the two she needed brand new were a killer. She had hoped she could sell them and maybe save one or two she really liked. She put her shoes to the side of the bed and continued to watch. Zoe had picked up a chemistry textbook and opened the book, slowly flipping through the pages. The two girls were both quiet as one watched the other.

"This is interesting." Zoe spoke after flipping through half the book before looking up.

"It is sometimes. The lectures are a bit boring for almost two hours but the labs are interesting." Alyssa got off the bed and made her way towards the desk, picking up her backpack along the way. Setting it on the chair, she pulled out a three subject notebook and set it on top of the textbook. "I take so many notes during lectures, I feel like my hand is going to fall off." She watched as Zoe flipped through the notes.

"I miss doing science stuff."

"You were great at it. Always acing the tests. You had to help me a couple of times." The two smiled at each other and then Alyssa made her way back to the bed. After flipping through all the notes she had taken, Zoe had made her way to the bed. The two laid next to each other and there was silence for a few moments.

"Your handwriting could be better."

"Oh, I'm so sorry you can't read my notes." Zoe laughed as she reached over and tickled her sides. They laughed until their sides hurt then they laid side by side, not saying anything for a while. The rain started to hit hard against the windows and it filled the silence in the room. They were laying there for a while, not moving, just enjoying the silence.

"When are we going to tell them?" Zoe had finally asked, looking over at her. They had talked about it often if they were ever going to tell their parents about their relationship. Neither of them knew how their parents were going to act and both were extremely nervous.

"I don't know honestly. I keep wanting to tell you we'll do it when I'm going to be home for Christmas but I feel it would just make everything so awkward. I then want to tell you let's do it over the summer but then who knows how they'll react. I just feel really stuck, I don't know what to do or even when to do it. I'm not trying to keep our relationship hidden, I'm really not. With you here this weekend, it feels great not having to hide it." Alyssa had looked away from her, staring at something on the bed. "I don't feel afraid holding your hand as we walk somewhere or kissing you in public. I don't want to have to wait to have sleepovers to be able to do anything with you. I just…." She trailed off, biting her lower lip. She hated having these conflicted feelings. She wanted to come up to their parents, to tell them that they were in love but then she was scared to tell them because she had no idea what their reactions would be.

"We'll do it together and no matter what happens, we'll be together." The two smiled at each other and leaned over to kiss each other.

It was late Sunday when the two girls were standing at the bus station, people bustling around them and the sounds of the buses. Zoe had gotten her ticket checked at the counter and both were sitting on a bench outside, waiting for the bus to start loading.

"This was so much fun this weekend." Zoe said, looking over at Alyssa. Her bag was sitting in between her feet.

"I wish I could keep you out here. I'd sneak you into my science classes. Hell, you can go for me and just take my tests, everything!" She laughed and leaned back into the bench.

"If I could hon, I would." The two smiled at each other. "Thank you though, I mean it. It's been great."

"I'm glad and when I get home, the summer will be ours, as always." They looked over to see people loading up. Zoe stood up and grabbed her bag, Alyssa standing up as well. She looked over at her girlfriend and gave her a kiss. "Text me when you get home safe." Zoe nodded as they started walking towards the bus. When they got closer and waited in line, with Alyssa waiting near the side a bit. When Zoe had reached the driver, he had checked her ticket and she took a step up when she loved her shoulder. They both stared at each other before she moved up the steps and took a seat near the back, next to the window. Alyssa followed her outside and she watched as she took a seat and they stared at each other some more. Once everyone was on, the driver got on and put the bus in gear. She took a step back up on the curb and watched the bus pull away. She continued to watch as the bus became a speck in the distance. Letting out a sigh, she pulled out her headphones and her phone, plugging them in. She opened the music application and music filled the ear buds. She started her journey back to the dorm rooms, to finish homework and prepare for the coming week.

 _"Ain't no sunshine when she's gone. It's not warm when she's away…"_


End file.
